Suicide!
by Drama Queen And You Know It
Summary: Hermione is stricken with grief after the death of Ron what will happen


_Hello to all you readers out there in fanfictionland... This story was inspired by hpgirl4ever's teen issues challenge.. enjoy reading._

_WhyDoesItHaveToRainOnMyParade  
_

It was well known about the school that it was on suicide watch after Ron had committed suicide after jumping from the balcony in his sister's bedroom in the summer. This had happened because Ginny had been involved in flying accident over the summer and she did not make it. The healers had tried everything that they could but she had been killed on impact with the ground. Ron felt that he would not be able to survive without his younger sister so he killed himself.

One such person that was being watched very closely to make sure that nothing happened was Hermione Granger. She had been very close both Ron and Ginny and everyone knew that. They did not want to see Hermione kill herself either.

Hermione walked down the hall of Hogwarts alone. She hadn't really had any other friends rather than them and Harry. Hermione was really missing those two of them. There were people whispering a looking over to her as she walked.

When she reached the great hall she found her other best friend, Harry Potter was following her. The staff were also keeping a close eye on Harry as well because he had been so close to Ginny "Hi" Hermione said as he took a next to her

"Hi Hermione" Harry said.

"How come your here?" Hermione asked him as she put some food onto her plate

"I just thought that I would come and see if you were alright. That and I was hungry" Harry replied

"I'm fine" Hermione told him as she began to eat some of her food

"You sure" Harry said

"Yes Harry" Hermione replied as she continued to eat

"Ok" Harry said

"Why don't you get back to your other friends?" Hermione asked as she kept on eating

"You are my friend" Harry said to her

Hermione replied "I guess"

"Then i don't think you would mind if i walked you to class then" Harry suggested

"I guess" Hermione replied

As the pair continued with her breakfast they could hear people were still talking about them at the other table and just down it a little "I wish they would stop talking about what had happened"

"I know" Harry said.

"It's just so hard" Hermione said stopping eating

"I know" Harry replied

"I just miss him so much" Hermione said to Harry. Hermione was on the verge of crying but she knew that she had to stay strong

"I miss her as well" Harry replied. He could see that Hermione was going to cry so he said "We're not going to class"

Harry led Hermione out of the hall and into an empty classroom. He then locked to door. Now that they were alone Harry wrapped his arm around her and she broke into floods of tears "I really miss him" Hermione sobbed

"I understand" Harry told her keeping her arms around her

"And them putting me on Suicide watch really doesn't help" Hermione said still crying

Harry kept his arms around Hermione "Do you want me to take you back to your dorm or the hospital wing?"

Hermione shook her head. She looked up at him tears till rolling down her cheeks

"You sure" Harry replied. Harry wanted to be totally sure before he let her go

"Yeah I am" Hermione told him as she pulled away

"Ok then lets get off to class" Harry said to her.

Harry unlocked the door and looked out of it a little. He did want people to know that they had been in there alone as they would have thought that they would have been up to something. As they walked to their first class Hermione can to a stop outside of the bathroom. "Why did we stop?" Harry asked looking towards her when they stopped

"I just thought I would make sure people couldn't tell that I had been crying" Hermione told him

"Ok. I'll wait out here" Harry said to her

"You don't have to" Hermione replied looking at Harry.

"You sure" Harry said to Hermione

"Totally" she replied

"Ok" Harry said. Hermione watched Harry walk away before going into the bathroom. She walked into the bathroom.

When Hermione was in the bathroom she looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were all puffy and red. Her cheeks were also tear stained. She tipped out the contents of her bag and found the pills she was looking for. Before she started to take them she wrote this note

_I would like to say to everyone that i'm sorry. I have to do this though. I can't take this pain any more. I miss him to much not to be with him. I loved him more than words can say and I need to be with him. That is why i need to do this. _

_Hermione_

Hermione folded the note and started to take the pills. One after one. When she reached six the door opened and Harry walked in. When he got to class he decided that it he shouldn't have left Hermione alone. He saw what Hermione was doing and tried to stop her "Hermione stop" he said to her trying to her the pill bottle out of her hand

"No Harry" Hermione told him as tears flowing down her cheeks

"You can't do this Hermione" Harry told her

"Why?" Hermione asked giving up and letting him take the pill bottle from her

"Because I love you" Harry told her

"No you love Ginny" Hermione said to him

"No it was always you" Harry replied

"I'm sorry Harry. I can't" Hermione said telling him pulling away from him and ran away. She didn't get all that far away from him as she ended up colapsing. Harry picked up up in his arms and rushed with her in his arms to the hospital wing


End file.
